A girl across the sea
by Kamahontas
Summary: The tile is parphrased from "A boy across the sea", however the plot is my oryginal idea. It's after the end of "Pocahontas" and like there wasn't "Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New Wolrd". It's a one-shot not connected to the bigger story I'm working on.


A young girl was looking with wide opened eyes at something completely new for her – the European city, which was London, a place where her beloved lived. It passed half a year since she didn't see him. She couldn't stay longer in Virginia, she had to come to England in order to help in his recovery from the gun shot wound.

"Welcome to London." Said a tall man, who was her protector during long voyage across the ocean, as they began walking through crowded streets near the port. "I'm sorry that I can't go with you to Smith's, but I have to meet the king as soon as possible. But, don't worry, his good friend, Edwin Sandys, will guide you."

"Thank you very much, Mr Newport." Answered the girl with a big smile.

"Welcome." He said. "Oh, there he is. Sandys!" Called the man walking by her.

"Good morning, captain. How was the voyage?" Asked young man with brown hair.

"Without any trouble, the wind had a mercy for us." The two man shake their hands. "And this is Pocahontas. She came here to see Smith."

"Captain Smith? I am about to go to his."

"How is he?" Asked the Native.

"Still not so well. His wound got infected... but now there's no dangerous for him." Answered Sandys.

His words brought tears into girl's eyes.

"Can we go to him now?" She asked with a shaking voice. "I have to see him, if he..." She stopped and became silent.

"Alright, go than. Sandys, I see you at the ball tonight." Said the protector. "Good-bye, Pocahontas. Hope to see you again." With this said, he disappeared in the crowd.

Meanwhile, in tiny flat, consisted of one room and something which could be called a kitchen, full of maps, feathers, papers, pencils and other cartographic stuff, on a bed lay a young man. His blond hair was falling on his forehead, but he didn't care. His name was John Smith.

'Damn it! Another day which won't bring anything new.' He thought. "Course you, Ratcliffe!!" He used all his strength to throw a pencil from the floor into a box of rubbers in nearby opened drawer of the desk. Smith tried to sit to look through the window next to his bed, but he felt strong pain in his left side.

'Half a year already passed, but still the same, I even can't sit down! One day I will kill this son of a bitch!'

At that moment he heard somebody opening the door.

"Hi, Edwin!" Said John without looking into a direction of the entrance.

"It... It's not him..." The voice was so familiar, it was the one he wanted to hear the most in the whole world.

Now he forced himself to turn to his guest.

"God, how...? How did you find me?" Smith asked when Pocahontas sat near his bed. He placed his palm on her cheek.

"I had to see you. I actually forced captain Newport to take me here with him. I just couldn't bear our separation." Tears rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what? This?" He smiled and dried her teardrop with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'm getting better."

"Mr. Sandys told me that your wound got infected..."

"Yeah, but I don't have a fever anymore, so I'll be fine soon, especially now, when you're here." He looked into her dark eyes. "I still can't believe you're really here."

"I had to do this. It was my mistake, I should go with you to London." She leaned her head on his chest. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Smith held the girl tight, and said with voice full of love:

"I was never angry with you. Don't worry about the past, now we're together again, and only this is important."

In next two weeks Smith got much stronger and the pain in his side was weaker. For all this time Pocahontas was taking care of him. Her presence gave him strength and faith that everything can be alright again. This morning Smith was observing the girl in silence just enjoying her being so close. He thought how important for him was the fact that she was here. Without her he would still be just lying on his bed, don't carrying about the future. She was the one to give him strength and faith. The captain smiled as the girl sat near his bed.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Much better, honey. Maybe in couple days I will even get up. I have enough of spending all the time in bed."

"No, John. You have to rest a bit longer." She said putting her hand on Smith's arm. "Take some more time for recover. You're still weak..."

"Not so weak to not getting up." He smiled. "And all this thanks to you, Pocahontas." He held her hand, and pulled gently closer to him.

"John, be careful. Yesterday you still had pain in your side." The girl couldn't disguise her laughter.

"It was yesterday." He said rakishly as he broke a long kiss. "Come on, I waited for this for all two weeks. Can't you for at least five minutes be here, next to me?" Smith actually didn't give her any chance to deny, he just grabbed her, and pulled on the bed.

"Please, John, I don't want you to be in pain again." Now the girl wasn't so playful. "I'm serious now."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, I just wanna you next to me for a while. Is it so much?" He grinned.

"You're crazy." She wanted it to sound like a protest, but he knew very well that she dreamed of them being so close to each other, too. Pocahontas didn't say anything more. They lye like this for a while, happy that they're together. And suddenly the two heard knocking to the door.

"I'll check who is it." Said Pocahontas as she went towards it.

In the doorway was standing a tall man. She recognized him, it was Edwin Sandys.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Sandys." She said. "Please, come in." She let the guest in, and closed the door behind him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Good. Ad how about Smith, did he get better already? I haven't seen him since the day you came here."

"I'm much better." They heard the captain calling from the bed. "Hi, Edwin. What's up?"

"Fine, thanks. Look, I'm in a bit rush, so I just tell ya what I have to. The king is asking bout ya. He wants you and Pocahontas to come at the court as soon as you will be able to. I don't know what the old wants, but..." Said the guest as he stopped near Smith.

"The same what he did last time. Gold from Virginia." Now John sat down, like the message gave him power. "Well, I will tell him the same than. That in Jamestown is NO gold. And only precious thing there is corn." He said, and in his mind the man added: 'corn and love.'

"Are you sure, mate? And what about Cortes and Pizarro, eh?"

"Edwin, I don't wanna argue with ya, but remember that they came to different part of America. I tell you, in Virginia is nothing like gold or expensive stones. All they have there is corn and great ground which can be the main source of riches in this land. Hope that someday people will notice this and begin to plant tobacco there, like Natives already do from immemorial times."

"Why you call them 'Natives'? They're just sava..." He stopped when he saw John looking with anger at him. "Okay, let it be... But, you know that there is no gold only from your girlfriend, right?"

"No, from my experience and chief's words."

"Never mind. I'm starting to believe you, but king James won't. Ya have to think of some good proofs, if not... Ratcliffe will go there, and this will be the end for your coppered skinned friends." The guest began to walk towards the exit, but Smith stopped him.

"Edwin, on Susan Constant should be a fat, brown book. Could you bring it here? It's my deck diary, and a report to the king about the conditions in Virginia. Hope that Ratcliffe didn't destroy it yet. If it is there, it should be in the box in the room in the end of the ship."

"Okay, I'll check it. You'll have this book tomorrow. See ya." With this said Sandys exited the flat.

As they were alone Pocahontas sat on a chair by the desk and looked at Smith.

"John, I heard what you've been talking with your friend... People from north have gold. They don't belong to my father's confederation, but..."

"Pocahontas, it doesn't matter. If so, fine, I really don't care. The king wants gold from Jamestown, actually it was the only reason of our journey there, as you remember. He won't accept the information that Virginia doesn't have any gold. You know that I believe you, but James doesn't." Again he lye down. "I'm sorry that you had to hear all this. Edwin is a good man, but sometimes he doesn't think before he says something.

"But, Mr. Sandys..."

"Pocahontas, I know it hurts, but not all English people know how your nation really is. All they can say is savages. I, myself, for a long time was thinking this way about Indians, but I met you, and everything had changed."

"But if you compare both cultures..."

"Stop." He said and kissed her tenderly. "Don't finish. I wanna you like you were when we met, don't go into British culture, it's not your world, even though I'm from London. I promise that as soon as I'll be strong enough to go somewhere, we'll go to Virginia."

The girl looked at him in surprise.

"But, John... I... thought... Don't you rather stay in your country, where you belong?"

"Pocahontas, I can belong to only one place in the whole world, and that is Virginia." He said kissing her lightly.

Next couple weeks passed even faster than the first ones. Smith got strong like he were before the incident in Jamestown. One day he went to the port to get know when next ship sails to the New World. In a way back to his flat the captain stood in front of the jewelery shop. Especially one thing called his attention – golden ring with perfect blue turquoise, just like those ones in Pocahontas's necklace. The captain entered the store, and began to look around.

"May I help, sir?" Asked the jeweler.

"I'm interested in this ring on the exposition. This one with blue stone."

"Wonderful thing, eh?" Said the seller taking the object into his hand.

"It is." Admitted Smith. "How much it costs?"

"Two pounds and one sterling."

"What?? It looks like it weren't over half a pound of gold for that ring!"

"But it took time to make it, and the stone is extremely expensive."

"I even don't wanna know the price of ring with diamond..." Smith said silent. "Okay, whatever. I'll take it."

'She's worth all the riches of this world.' He thought as he was on the stairs to the flat. 'I'm wondering what she will say when I will ask her...'

Smith entered the room, and stood in half of the step, when he saw Pocahontas sitting in the armchair and trying to read something from a small peace of paper.

"Hey, I'm back." He said, but she didn't answer, so he asked: "Is everything alright?"

"I think so... John, I'm sorry, it fall from your bed... I saw my name on it..."

He smiled and came to her.

"Yeah, it's a letter to you. Sorry, I actually, should give it to you as soon as you came here. Did you read it?"

"No, I wanted to, but than I thought that it might be your private note, so..."

Now the captain put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is private, but it's for you. I wrote that letter about three months ago. I wanted to send it as soon as I will be able to get up, but you came here, sooner."

She looked into his blue eyes.

"What did you write? Were you angry with me?"

"No, of course not! I told you on the day you came to this flat, I've never been angry with you. I wrote that I miss you, and I hope to get enough money soon to go back home."

"Home? But, England is..."

He stopped her with a kiss.

"No,it's not like I had much of a home to go back to, until the day I met you. That day, everything had changed. Now I know my place in life, and there is something I'd like to ask you. I know that I'm poor son of farmer, that I have nothing besides this tiny, dirty room. Moreover, I'm English, but I know I have to try, cause, if I didn't, I would regret this till the day my life is through. Yes, we belong to two different cultures, but even tough I would have to sail to the sources of the ocean, or even would climb to the foot of the stars, I would do this, to be with you." Now the man knelled down in front of the girl. "Pocahontas, will you marry me?" He asked with faith, and took the ring off from his pocket.

The girl just flew into his arms.

"You know, I will! You have no idea how I dreamed of hearing you asking me this! I swear, I will never leave you again." She said and buried her face in his shirt. "Please, let me be so close to you for a while at least..." She whispered.

They spent all the night only enjoying each other, like dreamed to for so long. The girl knew that Smith will miss his voyages and dangerous adventures, but she was also sure that he will be happy with her, as well as she will be with him. 

Before their departure three weeks later, Smith went to the king and gave him detailed report about Virginia and its conditions. That there is no gold or expensive stones, but still this land is worth to explore and to built more and more settlements in the New World.

The next year Pocahontas and John Smith got married in a small chapel in Jamestown, and from that time, they lived in Virginia happily ever after.


End file.
